Una última melodía
by chibi-seras
Summary: "Dejame traerte a la vida con una última canción"


_Bueenoo sobre este fiic~ debo decir que Hetalia IT'S NOT MINE e-e yo no soy tan inteligente para pensar algo así e.e. Qué más dá? xD perdonen si no les gusta el OOC pero es que nadie sabe como podría reaccionar Gilbert con algo así, y tampoco pensé comopodría llegar a reaccionar Rode x_X_

_Lo hice lo mejor que pude...ojala lo disfruten T_T~_

Sus manos trazaban una melodía original, nada de el romanticismo de Chopin, no había lugar para la torrente de ira de Mozart por hoy, solo Roderich Edelstein iba a ser el autor. Los dedos se movían ágiles sobre el piano, creando melancolía y dolor en el ambiente, ¿Cuánto más viviría intentando olvidar? Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años, sin embargo, el recuerdo se sentía tan ferviente como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Frustración, angustía, enojo, odio, amor, felicidad y tristeza, todas las emociones eran mezcladas entre soles y bemoles. Cuando tocaba el piano, sentía que se elevaba, que podía estar más cerca de él, tan etéreo ahora, que era completamente inexistente. Los dedos pasaban de la izquierda a la derecha, se enredaban y batallaban por ver quien era el que tocase la siguiente nota.

Estaba completamente solo en su enorme hogar, era en esos momentos, en los que se ponía a pensar en él y en su presencia haciendo eco desde los pasillos.

"_Dejame traerte a la vida con una última canción"_ pensaba para sus adentros, mordiendo su labio con fuerza, reteniendo todo adentro; trago saliva, sentía que había tragado una piedra y que se había quedado atascada a la mitad de su esófago, al lado de su corazón. No podía tocar más, quería apoyarse en el piano y llorar, pero no podía, a pesar de todo, era un hombre, no una nena llorona, no exteriorizaría jamás una emoción si no fuera a través de la música, porque así era Roderich, Lentamente los recuerdos comenzaron a tener su lugar, esos dolorosos días que nadie quería aceptar que serían los últimos de su existencia. En ese tiempo él ya no era el mismo, era callado, hablaba poco, no tenía ánimos para nada, después de todo, ¿Qué caso hubiera tenido decir algo? Si al fin y al cabo, las palabras se las lleva el viento y de todas maneras, no tenía a quien decirle algo.

Roderich pudo estar con él en su última semana, ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de no soportarlo, no podía abandonarlo. Al principio lo veía algo entusiasta, conforme pasaban los días estaba peor, hasta el punto de ni siquiera levantarse a la mañana. El castaño ya no podía soportarlo más, debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué ni cómo así que había optado por intentar provocarlo para pelear.

-Creí que ibas a ser más fuerte al respecto.- Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando una figura que no se movía, estaba muerto en vida.

-¿Qué harías tú si supieras que vas a dejar de existir?.- Cortó tajante la frase de Roderich.

-Haría lo que quisiera, en mi caso, tocaría el piano todo el día.- En realidad no había pensado lo que le dijo el albino, pero comenzó a imaginárselo, entendía bastante el sentimiento de este, sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco de tan solo pensar lo que sería pasar de ser un país a un simple recuerdo en un libro de historia.- Supongo que habrá algo que te guste más que nada.- Fue entonces cuando sus ojos rubíes voltearon y observaron a Roderich de arriba abajo, se levantó lentamente mientras el castaño hablaba, aparentemente, muy entretenido, tanto que notó que Gilbert se había levantado, cuando sintió que con sus dedos levantaba su mentón y lo besaba en los labios.

-Qué fue eso?.- Dice Roderich algo sonrojado y shockeado por la acción, pero no hubo respuesta, solo sintió como Prusia se aferraba a él con fuerza y apoyaba su frente en el hombro de este.

-Solo por hoy, me dejarías?.- Le susurra al oído en un tono de melancolía poco común en el. Al castaño se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué contestar.

-Sí.- Dijo finalmente, cerró sus ojos y recibió un beso en los labios, un beso suave y demandante de cariño, esto era la soledad cierto? El siempre tan desinteresado por cualquier cosa que no sea él, cuando en verdad, con un solo beso que le daba podía entender el sentimiento de soledad y amargura que transmitía. Lo empujo suavemente hasta llegar a la cama, lo recostó y se colocó con suavidad sobre él.

Por alguna razón el castaño sentía que esto no debía de suceder con él de esta forma, lo veía en sus ojos, el desgano, el miedo ,el dolor que nacía del fondo de su corazón, por más que ahora no quisiera, él había accedido, no podía negarse a la petición de alguien que quizás no…

-No te volveré a ver.- Susurró Roderich mientras el de cabellos blancos le quitaba la ropa, lo que provocó que este se detuviera para mirarlo fijamente, había algo distinto en el castaño…era el mismo miedo que sentía él? No! Era otro…era como.

-No me quieres perder?.- Dijo con un aire de superioridad típico de él.

-Muérete.- Dice Roderich antes de darse vuelta y quedar boca abajo, ofendido por la "broma"

-Estaba bromeando.- Dice susurrando en su oído, acariciando su cuerpo.- No te enojes conmigo.

-No… no me enojo contigo…_porque ya no puedo enojarme más contigo aunque quisiera _. El piano seguía sonando y parecía inalterable el sonido ante unas pequeñas gotas que cayeron de los ojos de Roderich. Los recuerdos siguieron viniendo cual torrente.

Lentamente Gilbert comenzó a penetrarlo, intentaba ser suave y hacer que el momento dure lo suficiente, mordió ligeramente su cuello escuchando un gemido de parte del otro, comenzó a masturbarlo, rogando por escuchar más de esos gemidos. El lugar en poco tiempo estuvo invadido por la esencia del sudor y perfume de ambos cuerpos, friccionaban el uno contra el otro, sentían que no alcanzaba el contacto, nada era suficiente. Los gemidos de Roderich retumbaban en el anteriormente frío cuarto y de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguno que otro de parte de Gilbert. Finalmente ambos se vinieron y, una vez que el albino salió del interior de Roderich, se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo. El castaño se quedó mirándolo fijamente, mientras el otro le sonreía y besaba su frente.

-Estaré bien.- Dijo pareciendo autoconvencerse de ello.

Roderich simplemente calló y lo abrazó con más fuerza, tenía la esperanza de que quizás abrazándolo hasta más no poder nadie podría llevárselo de su lado.

A la mañana siguiente el castaño aún no había abierto sus ojos, pero sentía que estaba abrazando algo, lo abrazó con más fuerza antes de abrir sus pupilas, pero se llevó una gran decepción al saber que no era más que una simple almohada. Él se había ido y para siempre, dejando atrás todo, incluyendo el objeto de su afecto, el mismo Roderich, fue entonces cuando este miró a su alrededor, no había más que una fría habitación , se levantó de esta, aún sintiendo el aroma de Gilbert por todas partes. Ese mismo día compuso una melodía, una música que salía desde el fondo de su corazón, con solo tocarla, era como si pudiera traerlo a la vida nuevamente, era la canción de ellos dos.

La melodía avanzaba y el miraba al frente, podía sentir como lentamente se dibujaba su figura, un traje azul, una mirada penetrante de ojos rojos, era él, Gilbert Bieldschmit. Levantó en alto la cabeza sintiendo una caricia que fue llevada por el viento al dar por finalizadas las dos últimas notas de la composición.

Se levantó de la silla al sentir que la puerta de entrada se había abierto, seguramente era Eli con un nuevo té. Comenzó a avanzar hacía la cocina, pero algo lo hizo girar, creyó haber visto apoyado contra el piano, la figura del peliblanco sonriéndole de brazos cruzados, pero seguramente era solo una ilusión, como todas las que había tenido desde ese fatídico día.


End file.
